The mystery of Mario's Parents!
by InuzukaFox
Summary: One day Mario was wondering about their past. The is our first Fic so please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I just want to say that I couldn't have done this without my friend that is now really far away from here!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Narrator: One day in the house of Mario, the brothers were thinking about their past.  
  
Mario: Hey! Wheresa wesa come from?  
  
Luigi: I dunno. Letsa looka ina the photo album!  
  
Narrator: Mario opens the chest filled with mushrooms, coins, feathers, and all sorts of other things from past adventures.  
  
Mario: Ia remember this! (turns into a frog)  
  
Luigi: Ahhhhhh! (Mario then turns back into human)  
  
Mario: Luigi! Heads-up (throws hammer)  
  
Luigi: Ooooff!  
  
Mario: Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Luigi: Oh yeah!? (Eats a mushroom, fire-flower, and a star.) (in a low voice) HAHAHAHA! Eat this! (Fires a large fireball.)  
  
Narrator: As you already know, video game characters can't die, so Mario was just in a lot of pain.  
  
Peach: Hello!  
  
Brothers: (in a nice voice with a cheesy grin.) Ello!  
  
Peach: I baked a cake for you!  
  
Brothers: (in their minds) Not another one!  
  
Peach: Its strawberry!  
  
Brothers: (in their minds) Theysa always strawberry.  
  
Peach: I'll put it on the counter.  
  
Brothers: (in their minds) hopea she doesn't noticea the other cakes in the trasha can.  
  
Peach: So what are you doing?  
  
Luigi: looking fora oura mommy and daddy.  
  
Peach: (puts on a helmet and says in a low voice) Before you start, know this. Mario, Luigi, I am your fath, mother.  
  
Brothers: Ley ley?  
  
Peach: No! I just had to say that. I just watched "Starman wars."  
  
Brothers: (in their minds) Whata idiota, but she so pretty.  
  
Peach: Ok so let me help.  
  
Toad: and me.  
  
Yoshi: and me  
  
Mario: Mamma mia.  
  
Luigi: Isa found eet Isa found eet.  
  
Narrator: Mario and the gang.  
  
Luigi: Hey!  
  
Narrator: Fine The brothers and the gang.  
  
Peach, Toad, Yoshi: Hey!  
  
Narrator: Ok Ok. Mario, Peach, Toad, Luigi, and Yoshi open the picture album. Happy?!  
  
Mario: looka, it's me, and me, and me again. Lood theres Luigi's head, and me again, and me again.  
  
Luigi: errrrrrg! Lood it me in LUIGI'S Mansion.  
  
Mario: It's the whole SSBM group. Oh look its me, and oh wait you were in the bathroom. Too bad!  
  
Luigi: OH bananas (turns the page with a real person on it) Is that our dad? He looks.  
  
Brothers: Japanese! Mamma mia we are Japanese!  
  
All except Yoshi: Mamma Mia we are all Japenese. Lets celebrate, by eating sushi. Yoshi Sushi that is.  
  
Yoshi (gulps. Turns around and runs like and dino-freak)mmmmmng. (Mario and Luigi blash him with several fire balls.  
  
Mario: Lets dig in! (Everyone eats Yoshi with wasabi and seaweed.)  
  
All: We want more with wasabi.  
  
Narrator: Behind the back window, bowser was planning to Princess Peach AGAIN!  
  
Bowser (Jumps in) I have invented a super-photo-kinetic-lazer-beam-blaster- tron!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Bowser: It'll blow your brains out.  
  
All: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Mario: Wait! We are all Japanese.  
  
Bowser: Ahhhh (runs around in circles.)  
  
Luigi: I have an idea! Lets go to Japan!  
  
So how do you like my first so far? Any recommendations? 


	2. Japan!

Narrator: We left chapter one when Luigi had the Idea to go to Japan.  
  
All: Let's go! (Everyone jumps in a warp-pipe except Bowser who can't fit in the pipe.)  
  
Bowser: I'll just get my Super-duper-hyper-monstrous-jumbo-jet.  
  
Narrator: Suddenly every finds themselves by a large structure that looks like the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Mario; They built the Eiffel Tower in Japan!  
  
Peach: This is Paris you knuckle-head.  
  
Mario: Doh! (Everyone just rides the plane to Japan.)  
  
Stewardess: What do you want to eat?  
  
Mario: Yoshi Sushi.  
  
Stewardess: What's that? I don't think we have any. (in head) weirdos  
  
Mario: The McNuggets with Mushroom sauce.  
  
Stewardess: (Sarcastically) Ok!  
  
Mario: She actually has it! Yippee! (Mario gets his McNuggets and starts gobbling them down.) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Narrator: Due to the mushroom sauce Mario grows big and blows up the plane. Luckily Peach has an umbrella and they all floated to Japan.  
  
Bowser: What took you guys so long! I had mushroom salad, Mushroom surprise Mushroom cake, mushroom. Oh you get the point.  
  
Brothers: look very scared but very happy.) Oh no!  
  
Narrator: Bowser ate poison mushrooms and shrunk to the size of a pea.  
  
All: (Trying not to laugh.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bowser: (In a squeaky voice) Awww shucks.  
  
Giga Bowser: Here eat this mushroom! (Bowser grows back to normal size.)  
  
Peach: He was kind of cute when he was small  
  
All but Peach: (Falls anime style.) (Everybody goes to a Sushi restaurant.)  
  
Waitress: What would you like to orda?  
  
Mario: Hey! She speaka Englishee!  
  
Waitress: Well duh it's an English story!  
  
Bowser: (cries) I'll never steal Peach again.  
  
Toad: Look it's Marth and Roy!  
  
Peach: They are soooooooo cute!  
  
Roy: Hey Marth. It's the Mario Bros.  
  
Narrator: The brothers and Bowser decided to trick Marth and Roy since they looked so good.  
  
Mario: Hey Marth.  
  
Marth: What?  
  
Mario: You are Italian!  
  
Roy and Marth: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Luigi and Bowser: Mario, on a scale of one to ten YOU are an eleven!  
  
Toad: Look! Marth and Roy's swords are shining! They're so beautiful!  
  
Marth: Shield Breaker!  
  
Roy: Meteor Smash!  
  
Narrator: Everyone in the gang gets blasted into space.  
  
Well that the second chapter and If I can get my friend to send in the third one that would be great. Sorry fans who like Marth and Roy that they are not in this that much but I might include them again at the end of the story. 


	3. GreatFox

We left off everyone in space for a while so we should be getting back to them before they suffocate.  
  
Mario: (turning blue) grrrr  
  
Suddenly the Greatfox comes out of nowhere.  
  
Falco: Hey doesn't that look like Mario can the gang.  
  
Mario face bounces against the window trying to speak  
  
Fox: are you sure? They look like a couple of super hero plumbers from Mushroom Kingdom that got blasted into space by Marth and Roy from earth.  
  
The Greatfox opens up the hatch and Mario and the gang fall down because of artificial gravity.  
  
Luigi: I can breathe  
  
Fox: see I told you they weren't Mario and the gang. They are just these stupid people who don't even know where they are from. They are probably from Japan but they don't know that. Two Japanese boys blasted them into space. And then the Chapter ended.  
  
Falco: How did you know that anyway.  
  
Fox: I saw a preview of The mystery to Mario's Parents on fanfiction.net.  
  
Falco: wait how did they make this part then?  
  
Fox: they are making it up right now, and now and now and now.  
  
Falco: ok I get the picture.  
  
Peach: Hey its Fox and Falco!  
  
Fox: Greetings earthlings I hope you come in peace. Or else we will have to get a little nasty around here.  
  
Mario Brothers: Huh?  
  
Mario: It's us Fox the Mario gang.  
  
Falco: see I told you they were.  
  
Fox: yeah yeah whatever they're just playing along with you cause they feel so bad about you losing to mua, again. (to the gang) so what brings you to the majestic enchanting world of Corneria.  
  
Toad: (to Yoshi, he got revived by reviews) Is it just me or is Fox kind of coocoo.  
  
Yoshi: I think it just the Author making him look weird.  
  
Me: prepare to be eaten again.  
  
Yoshi: never mind.  
  
Me: Good. And Falco, your wrong Fox is right they are just these stupid people who don't even know where they are from. They are probably from Japan but they don't know that. Two Japanese boys blasted them into space.  
  
Fox: ^_^ yay! Well anyway what brings you here.  
  
Mario we are Japanese and we are looking for our mommy and daddy.  
  
Fox: I know where they are. Take a seat and I'll explain the directions.  
  
The gang: Ok  
  
Fox anyway you take a left turn at Venom and then turn a 90 degree turn to the left and go straight to dinosaur planet and then you turn a 43 degree turn to the left and go into ridiculous speed until you reach pop Star and Rock Star and Aqua Star and all those other planets the have a star in their name.  
  
Gang: What?????  
  
Fox: sit tight. Falco push the emergency evacuate button for our guest.  
  
Falco: "pushes buttons"  
  
Mario: mammamia!  
  
Peace: oh deer.  
  
Luigi: grrrrrrr  
  
Yoshi: (um what he sounds like in the game when he gets star KO)  
  
Toad: sigh. 


End file.
